tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber (Fate/Prototype ~ Galehaut)
|qualclasses = | height = 5'0" | weight = 145 lbs | gender = Male | hairc = Red | eyec = Red | birthp = Ys | bday = | bloodt = O | armament = Sword | likes = Pretty Boys | dislikes = Manly Men | talent = | enemy = Guinevere | imagecol = Red, White }} Saber (Romaji: Seibā; Kana: セイバー) is a Saber-class Servant native to the timeline of Fate/Prototype. Profile Idenity Rider's True Name is Galehaut (Romaji: Garehatō; Kana: がレはとう), the Knight of Obscurity and the Lord of the Distant Isles. Galehaut is the sole survivor of the destruction and sinkage of Ys, the Second Coming of Atlantis. In response to the approach of Lucius Tiberius, the King of Ys — Gradlon — awoke a divine construct with the intent of using the divine construct to either rout or slay Lucius. Unfortunately, immediately after Gradlon awoke the divine construct, the divine construct proceeded to generate a flash flood which destroyed Ys and then raised the sea level above the island that Ys was situated upon. During the destruction and sinkage of Ys, Galehaut just so happened to chance upon the divine construct. More out of curiosity than interest, Galehaut attempted to pull the divine construct from a stone that the divine construct's blade had become embedded within. Consequently, immediately after Galehaut grasped the divine construct's grip, the divine construct corrupted Galehaut's element and origin into Flood (Romaji: Fūrōdō; Kana: ふうろうどう) and then attempted to corrupt Galehaut's body and soul into a God of Floods. But in stark contrast to the divine construct's expectations, with naught but his sheer willpower, Galehaut somehow managed to partially resist the divine construct's attempt to corrupt his body and soul into a god of floods and thereby caused the divine construct to corrupt him into a Demigod of Floods. Subsequently, after he christened the divine construct as Gradlon in memory of the great king whom was loved by him but hated by the divine construct, Galehaut "escaped" the destruction and sinkage of Ys. In truth, Galehaut did not "escape" the destruction and sinkage of Ys as much as he "survived" the destruction and sinkage of Ys. Not long after, Galehaut would walk the ocean's floor and thereby travel from the underwater ruins of Ys all the way to Britain. Shortly after his arrival In Britain, Galehaut became a sort of knight-errant. As a knight-errant; Galehaut managed to hone his martial arts and supernatural powers to perfection, develop a reputation for heroism and nobility, and attract a horde of zealous followers and self-proclaimed vassals. Unfortunately for Galehaut, eventually, his zealous followers and self-proclaimed vassals caught the attention and provoked the ire of King Artoria Pendragon and her Knights of the Round Table. Though Galehaut did not consider himself to anyone's leader or liege, Galehaut did feel that he was at least somewhat responsible for the well-being of his zealous followers and self-proclaimed vassals. As such, in spite of his lack of enmity towards King Artoria and her Knights of the Round Table, Galehaut took up arms against King Artoria and the Knights of the Round Table in defense of his zealous followers and self-proclaimed vassals. Subsequently, in stark contrast to everyone's expectations, Galehaut managed to defeat King Artoria and ALL of her Knights of the Round Table. However, immediately afterward, Merlin subjected Galehaut to a charm which caused Galehaut to fall in love with [https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Saber_(Fate/Grand_Order_-_Lancelot) Lancelot] of all people! As a result, instead of usurping King Artoria and then supplanting the Knights of the Round Table with his self-proclaimed vassals, Galehaut offered to surrender to Artoria in exchange for Lancelot's hand in marriage! Needless to say, Artoria was more than just a bit bewildered by — and suspicious of — Galehaut's terms of surrender. Fortunately, at Agravain and Merlin's behest, Artoria accepted Galehaut's terms. And so is how Galehaut's conflict with Artoria and the Knights of the Round Table came to an end. At a later date, Merlin's charm would wear off yet Galehaut remain in love with Lancelot. So much so, that when Galehaut discovered that Lancelot was cheating on him with Guinevere, he got drunk and sobbed the story to Agravain of all people. In the end, after Lancelot went mad with guilt, Galehaut became depressed enough to lose the willpower to resist Gradlon. Consequently, similar to Romulus, Galehaut underwent an explosive apotheosis from a demigod of floods into a full-fledged god of floods and then died in that explosion because he was unwilling to survive it. Years later, Lancelot would be buried next to where he himself was buried. Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... Role WIP... Abilities Fighting Style WIP... Parameters WIP... Class Skills WIP... Personal Skills WIP.... Noble Phantasms Gradlon * Main Article: Gradlon Sire des Lointaines Isles * Main Article: Sire des Lointaines Isles Development WIP... Trivia Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack